Background: Quality of research is not only a function of the resourcefulness or the creativeness of the investigators; it is also a function of available resources supporting that research. Grady has significant needs with respect to a research infrastructure. In the past, this lack has necessitated Emory and Morehouse researchers collecting data at Grady, then "escaping" to their medical schools where research support is more vigorous. The resultant manuscripts have been published from Emory and Morehouse, without a Grady byline. The role of the Shared Resources core is to provide markedly improved data collection and analytical capacity at Grady. The end result will be increased sophistication in terms of clinical investigation support. The seamless availability of MSM's, CAU's and Emory's resources is essential to the establishment, continuation and future of research efforts in minority cancer disparities at all of these institutions. However, this grant also seeks to bolster currently nonexistent research support at Grady as discussed subsequently. It must be emphasized that the vast majority of these resources will be available for the entire Grady system and will not be limited to oncology patients. There are some aspects fitting the latter category, but these either may be expanded to a broader population (as in Lymphodema Management), or are "must-fixes" for continued certification by regulatory groups such as the American College of Surgeons (for the Tumor Registry). Some of these shared resources already exist at Grady. They will not require further funding from this grant. However, a robust and vigorous research infrastructure will require other assets as listed in the "proposed" section.